OCs and additional writer needed for new Mystic Force story
by MF 22
Summary: I need new Rangers and a writer who knows the Samurai season for the next generation of Mystic Force. Details will follow in the character layout.
1. Chapter 1

I need new Rangers and a writer who knows the Samurai season for the next generation of Mystic Force. Details will follow in the character layout.


	2. Character layout and details

Layout of character breakdown:

**Note:** All the future Mystic Force Rangers were born into surviving Ninja Clans in Japan, where they've spent much their lives training. They arrived in the States to continue their training, waiting for the day they're summoned.

Name: Kyle Satoshi

Color: Red

Elements: Fire, Lightning, and Thunder

Academy: Fire Ninja Academy

Location: Woods halfway between Panorama City and Hargrove County

Ninjetti spirit: Tiger

Weapon: Inferno Katana, Lightning Saber

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: Dark blue

Personality: Not very loquacious. Takes his training and mission very seriously. He strives to be the best leader, Ranger, and Ninja he possibly can. Can be considered dark and brooding at times. Uses his high intellect to come up with strategies to deceive the Morlock. Wants to avenge his father, who was killed in the final battle against the Master, and his mother, who was murdered by the Morlock via a cancer they created.

Compare to: Hunter Bradley, Troy Burrows

Special note: He is unknowingly the subject of an ancient prophecy. And unlike most Japanese, he has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Nobody knows why.

Name: Mariko Yamaguchi

Color: Pink

Element: Sky

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti spirit:

Weapon: Sky Tessen, presented to her by her mother.

Personality: The heart of the team, she is very outgoing and friendly. Can get along with practically anybody she meets, but can also be quite nasty if crossed. Her disposition hides her true power and skill. Great singer, and can play guitar.

Compare to: Kimberly Hart, Cassie Chan

Special note: She has met Kyle before in Japan, but never saw him again after he was called to go to the States to continue his training, and summon his team when the time comes. She hopes to learn more about Kyle.

Name: (Ranger must be female)

Color: Yellow

Element: Earth

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti spirit:

Weapon:

Personality: Initially shy, but very friendly and outgoing once you get to know her. Can also be quite sarcastic, and is not afraid to stand up for her beliefs

Compare to: Trini Kwan, Kira Ford

Name: (Ranger must be female)

Color: Blue

Element: Water

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti spirit:

Personality: Highly intelligent, and considered the genius of the group

Compare to:

Name: (Ranger could be male or female)

Color: Green

Element: Forest

Academy: Forest Ninja Academy

Location: Angel Grove

Ninjetti spirit:

Personality: Laid back, and kind of lazy. Comic book/video game lover

Compare to: Xander Bly, Dustin Brooks, Chip Thorn

Name: (Ranger could be male or female)

Color: Purple (if female) Black (if male)

Element: Darkness

Academy: Monochrome Ninja Academy

Location: Crossworld City

Ninjetti spirit:

Personality:

Compare to:

Name: (Ranger must be male)

Color: Gold or Silver

Element: Light

Academy: Monochrome Ninja Academy

Location: Crossworld City

Ninjetti spirit:

Personality:

Compare to:

Optional Ranger:

Name: (Ranger could be male or female)

Element: Ice, the lost element

Academy: Ice Ninja Academy

Location:

Ninjetti spirit:

Personality:

Compare to:

The Red and Pink Rangers are set in stone. I am still trying to think of a Ninjetti spirit for the Pink Ranger, though. The rest of the characters, such as fleshing out the personality (I'm trying to match the personalities with similar Rangers,) are open. The story will take place during the Samurai season, and may cross over to Megaforce. I am only familiar with Samurai from what I've read in fics. If anybody wishes to do a collaborative work, please PM me.

You can either PM ideas or put them in response. Note that the Academies are set in stone, as I'm using the locations from my Ninja Storm fic (which I'm still working on, for those who are reading it.)


	3. Updated character list

Layout of character breakdown:

**Plot: **It's 2012. The Master has returned, and is attacking Panorama. A group of Ninjas must rise to fight him. Can Panorama deal with two threats and Ranger teams?

**Note:** All the future Mystic Force Rangers were born into surviving Ninja Clans in Japan, where they've spent much their lives training. They arrived in the States to continue their training, waiting for the day they're summoned.

Name: Kyle Satoshi

Color: Red

Elements: Fire, Lightning, and Thunder

Academy: Fire Ninja Academy

Location: Woods halfway between Panorama City and Hargrove County

Ninjetti spirit: Tiger

Weapon: Inferno Katana, Lightning Saber

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: Dark blue

Personality: Not very loquacious. Takes his training and mission very seriously. He strives to be the best leader, Ranger, and Ninja he possibly can. Can be considered dark and brooding at times. Uses his high intellect to come up with strategies to deceive the Morlock. Wants to avenge his father, who was killed in the final battle against the Master, and his mother, who was murdered by the Morlock via a cancer they created.

Compare to: Hunter Bradley, Troy Burrows

Special note: He is unknowingly the subject of an ancient prophecy. And unlike most Japanese, he has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Nobody knows why.

Name: Mariko Yamaguchi

Color: Pink

Element: Sky

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti spirit: Kite

Weapon: Sky Tessen, presented to her by her mother.

Personality: The heart of the team, she is very outgoing and friendly. Can get along with practically anybody she meets, but can also be quite nasty if crossed. Her disposition hides her true power and skill. Great singer, and can play guitar.

Compare to: Kimberly Hart, Cassie Chan

Special note: She has met Kyle before in Japan, but never saw him again after he was called to go to the States to continue his training, and summon his team when the time comes. She hopes to learn more about Kyle.

Name: (Ranger must be female)

Color: Yellow

Element: Earth

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti spirit:

Weapon:

Personality: Initially shy, but very friendly and outgoing once you get to know her. Can also be quite sarcastic, and is not afraid to stand up for her beliefs

Compare to: Trini Kwan, Kira Ford

Name: (Ranger must be female)

Color: Blue

Element: Water

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti spirit:

Weapon:

Personality: Highly intelligent, and considered the genius of the group

Compare to:

Name: (Ranger could be male or female)

Color: Green

Element: Forest

Academy: Forest Ninja Academy

Location: Angel Grove

Ninjetti spirit:

Weapon:

Personality: Laid back, and kind of lazy. Comic book/video game lover

Compare to: Xander Bly, Dustin Brooks, Chip Thorn

Name: Makoto Nakamura

Color: Purple

Element: Darkness

Academy: Monochrome Ninja Academy

Location: Crossworld City

Ninjetti spirit: Puma

Weapon: Staff of Darkness

Personality: Makoto is powerfully built, and is an extreme tomboy. She is not the person you should be messing with. She is shown to be amazingly strong, as she has uprooted street signs when angered greatly. Makoto isn't afraid to be herself and stick up for her friends if she has to. Despite her tough nature, she has a soft side for her friends and younger kids, she is sweet (but doesn't admit to other people to her friends,) kind and generous, and her friends love her for who she is.

Compare to: Vida Rocca and Kira Ford

Special note: She has super strength, comparable to Mack Hartford.

Character creator: Wanli8970

Name: (Ranger must be male)

Color: Gold

Element: Light

Academy: Monochrome Ninja Academy

Location: Crossworld City

Ninjetti spirit:

Weapon:

Personality:

Compare to:

Optional Ranger:

Name: (Ranger could be male or female)

Element: Ice, the lost element

Academy: Ice Ninja Academy

Location:

Ninjetti spirit:

Weapon:

Personality:

Compare to:

The story will take place during the Samurai season, and may cross over to Megaforce. I am only familiar with Samurai from what I've read in fics. If anybody wishes to do a collaborative work, please PM me.

You can either PM character ideas or put them in a response. Note that the Academies are set in stone, as I'm using the locations from my Ninja Storm fic.

Now that I have a few Rangers, and things are starting to come together, here's a preview of the story:

The Samurai Rangers were carefully scanning the rock quarry for any sign of Nighlok activity. The sensor indicated that there was something here, but there was something off about it. Jayden didn't know what it was, but something had him on edge. Then, a large symbol appeared on the ground, and a large group of bizarre looking creatures appeared. The creatures appeared to be wearing brown and white cloth, and their large, yellow eyes were located on the sides of their hole-ridden skulls, and their jaws were exposed. The creatures almost looked skeletal, with no muscle being visible. The Yellow Samurai shrunk back a bit as she saw the creatures. "What are _those?"_ She shrieked. The Red Samurai merely shrugged. "I don't know, but they're trouble." The creatures started to close in on the Rangers, who were about to morph. Just as they got their morphers out, a red blur shot past them straight towards the creatures, which had started to get knocked around like bowling pins. The blur stopped, and the Samurai Rangers were able to get a look at their benefactor. They gasped as they saw a Red Ranger standing there. The Ranger appeared to be wearing a red cape with a flame enclosed in a circle on the back. The cape was connected to a triangle shaped cloth on the front of the uniform, with a black and gold stripe extending from the front to the back. The same stripes appeared on the front of the uniform, going from the Ranger's shoulders down to his boots, which had a similar stripe going around the top. The Ranger's gloves also had the stripe going around, and he was wearing a gold belt with a strange marking as the clip. The Ranger had a Katana resting across his shoulders, just behind his neck. "Anybody you know, Jayden?" The Pink Ranger asked. Jayden could only mutely shake his head, still in shock. The Ranger leapt back into battle, and quickly defeated the creatures, which had then fled back through a symbol that had appeared on the ground. The Ranger demorphed, and the Samurai Rangers noticed that the mysterious Ranger was wearing a black leather uniform with red piping and had a mask covering most of his face, leaving only the eyes visible. The Samurai team guessed the Ranger was about 6'3, and was powerfully built. _"A Ninja?!"_ The same thought was running through the minds of the Samurai team. The Ninja started to walk past the Samurai team. Jayden managed to grab the Ninja's arm, as he asked, "Who are you?" The Red Ninja slightly turned his head towards his Samurai counterpart, and said, "In the fullness of time." He shrugged Jayden's hand free, and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared into the forest. Antonio blinked. "Wow, not even I can move that fast," he muttered. "What just happened," Emily asked. Jayden shook his head. "I have no idea. But I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again, very soon…"

**Mystic Force: A New Beginning- Coming Soon**


	4. Ranger info needed

I now have a writer. I just need the following bolded information. Here's your chance to create your own Rangers. Remember: These Rangers are from surviving Ninja clans, so they **have to be Japanese**, as opposed to American, European, etc.

**Name: (Ranger must be female)**

Color: Blue

Element: Water

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

**Ninjetti Spirit:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality: **Highly intelligent, and considered the genius of the group. (Feel free to expand on her personality)

Compare to: Billy Cranston, Ethan James

**Special note(s):**

**Name: (Ranger must be female)**

Color: Yellow

Element: Earth

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

**Ninjetti Spirit:**

**Weapon:**

Personality: Initially shy, but very friendly and outgoing once you get to know her. Can also be quite sarcastic, and is not afraid to stand up for her beliefs

Compare to: Trini Kwan and Kira Ford

**Special note(s):**

**Name: (Ranger could be male or female)**

Color: Green

Element: Forest

Academy: Forest Ninja Academy

Location: Angel Grove

**Ninjetti Spirit:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality: **Laid back, and is kind of lazy. Comic book/video game lover (feel free to expand on the Ranger's personality.)

Compare to: Xander Bly, Dustin Brooks, Chip Thorn

**Special note(s):**

**Name: (Ranger must be male)**

Color: Gold

Element: Light

Academy: Monochrome Ninja Academy

Location: Crossworld City

**Ninjetti Spirit:**

**Weapon: **

**Personality:**

**Compare to:**

**Special note(s):**

**Optional Ranger:**

**Name: (Ranger could be male or female)**

Color: White

Element: Ice, the lost element

Academy: Ice Ninja Academy

**Location:**

**Ninjetti Spirit:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Compare to:**

**Special note(s):**


	5. Three down, two to go

Three of the Rangers have been picked. The Green Ranger is all that remains of the required team. The White Ranger, while optional, is still requested, so that the story falls more in line with the original Mystic Force season. I want to get started on the story as soon as possible, so I want to have the character(s) by the end of Saturday/early Sunday.

Remember: These Rangers are from surviving Ninja clans, so they **have to be Japanese**, as opposed to American, European, etc.

**Name: (Ranger must be male)**

Color: Green

Element: Forest

Academy: Forest Ninja Academy

Location: Angel Grove

**Ninjetti Spirit:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality: **Laid back, and is kind of lazy. Comic book/video game lover (feel free to expand on the Ranger's personality.)

Compare to: Xander Bly, Dustin Brooks, Chip Thorn

**Special note(s):**

**Optional Ranger:**

**Name: (Ranger could be male or female)**

Color: White

Element: Ice, the lost element

Academy: Ice Ninja Academy

**Location:**

**Ninjetti Spirit:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Compare to:**

**Special note(s):**


	6. And then there was one

We are now down to one Ranger: The White Ice Ranger. I'd like to get started on the story as soon as possible, so I want to have the character by the end of Saturday/early Sunday. This is the home stretch. If you have ideas for the Ice Ranger, feel free to send a PM or put it in a review.

Remember: The Rangers are from surviving Ninja clans, so the Ranger **has to be Japanese**, as opposed to American, European, etc.

**Name: (Ranger could be male or female)**

Color: White

Element: Ice, the lost element

Academy: Ice Ninja Academy

**Location:**

**Ninjetti Spirit:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Compare to:**

**Special note(s):**


	7. Thank you for your submissions

And that's it! I have my Ranger team, and will get started on the story soon. Thank you to all who submitted Rangers, even if they weren't chosen.


End file.
